


You are the First and Last Thing on My Mind Every Day

by ZinevichS



Series: Zeppelin Series [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, My First Destiel Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5049688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZinevichS/pseuds/ZinevichS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 1 of Zeppelin Series</p><p>Dean and Cass's daughter fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are the First and Last Thing on My Mind Every Day

**Author's Note:**

> First destiel series and fluff.  
> Hope its good, that I didn't butcher it.

 

Dean was sleeping peacefully next to his husband Castiel, when he heard Zeppelin on the baby monitor, she was fussing.

"Ugh."

He felt Cass move next to him about to get up.

Dean put a hand onto his arm, effectively stopping him.

"I'll get her baby," Dean whispered.

 

Dean rose from the bed grabbing the baby monitor so Cass could sleep peacefully without hearing their kid, Dean walked out of their room down the hall of the bunker to Zeppelin's room.

When he opened his little girl's door, she was moving around fussing.

"Hi baby girl. What's wrong sweetheart?"

He lifts Zepp into his arms.

Right then he smells it.

"Well, looks like little Zepp here needs a changing."

He puts her on the changing table, getting her cleaned up, humming Ramble On. He doesn't notice Cass standing in the doorway, watching.

After, he picks up Zeppelin and turns around, finally noticing Cass.

Dean sets Zeppelin back in her crib, walking towards Castiel after.

Grabbing Castiel's hand, he leads him out of their daughters room, towards the kitchen.

"I thought you were going back to sleep, that's why I took the baby monitor."

"I decided to come see how Zepp was,"

Dean sat Cass down at the table while he got them coffee,

"I heard you humming to her and you looked so in the realm of changing her diaper, it was awe inspiring."

"Ya I bet, just watching me change little Zepp's stinky ass," Dean joked smiling at Cass, handing him his coffee.

"Dean I find watching you with her so special, watching how much the love and care shows on your face for her."

Dean takes Castiel's hand, squeezing it, smiling at him.

"I love you and her so much Cass, my own little perfect family."

Dean brings Cass's hand to his lips kissing it saying, "Come on babe, let's get back to bed."

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Comments and reviews of my stories are so welcome!
> 
> Updates for this series will be up as soon as I get each one finished.
> 
> Requests welcomed.


End file.
